The Study
by rae1070
Summary: This is a story showing a series of incidents in the study at the Weasley house. WARNING: There is Corporal Punishment in this story. If you are offended by spanking of teens please DO NOT READ!
1. Triple Trouble

Summary- Ron, Fred and George are punished for taking the Ford Anglia. WARNING - There is spanking of teens in this story. If you don't like it please do not read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or these characters. It all belongs to J.K.R.

...

The Study (Episode 1)

...

"Arthur I have had just about enough of your fooling around with these Muggle contraptions! It is dangerous and you know very well that we can't afford for you to loose your job over your little hobby. Besides the fact that your sons could have been seriously hurt!!"

Arthur was sitting shamefaced as he had been doing for the last twenty minutes as Molly vented her worry and frustration over the twins and Ron going to get Harry in the flying car. Up to this point he hadn't really said much. He knew she had been really scared and needed a bit of release. Finally she paused as though looking to him for some response.

"Molly dear, I am very sorry that this has happened. I really had no idea of ever using the car so it really isn't against the regulations…technically" He was stretching it a bit there but he wasn't actually lying. "I should have made sure the boys couldn't get to it. I know it was foolish." He gave her his best I'm sorry' look that usually made it impossible for her to stay angry with him for long.

"Yes….well…you MUST be more careful, Arthur!! Her voice was now more exasperated than angry and Arthur began to breathe a little more freely. "As a penalty for your carelessness YOU are going to discipline the boys!"

Arthur sighed audibly at this but Molly cut off his protests. "You encourage them too much, Arthur! They need to know that this is not acceptable behavior. When I punish them they think it is just Mum being all uptight. No, it is your turn to impart the lesson and it had better be one they will remember for a long time!"

Arthur shook his head. His wife was right and he knew it. They boys certainly deserved to be punished. Molly headed for the stairs. "I will have them meet you in the study" she said and headed up to find the boys without waiting for a response from Arthur.

…………………………………….

The twins met Ron as they were heading down the stairs. Ron was looking quite white and chewing on his bottom lip. Fred clapped him on the back "Cheer up, Ron! It can't be all that bad. Why, by this time next month it will all be a distant memory and you won't be needing to carry a pillow to classes anymore." Ron just groaned and turned to keep walking down the stairs. He didn't need this kind of comfort at the moment.

George chimed in "Yeah, Ron, besides when Fred and I almost blew up the garage, Mom broke the old paddle on us so we know that evil thing is out of commission."

"I suppose there is always a strap" said Fred

"Or a cane" said George

"Or a switch" added Fred

"STOP" cried Ron covering his ears and hurrying forward. He had no desire to reach the study door quickly but even that was better than listening to the twins cavalierly discuss the utter humiliation and pain of their pending comeuppance. When he reached the study door he came to an abrupt halt however where he stood seemingly frozen in place. Even Fred and George seemed to have forgotten the jokes and were both staring intently at the doorknob while not moving an inch toward it.

"Come in!" All three boys jumped in surprise as their father called to them from the other side of the door. Ron appeared to go a little weak in the knees. Fred patted his shoulder encouragingly, reached around him to open the door and gently nudged him forward. The three of them entered the room in a little huddle and looked at their father sitting at his desk. Arthur waved his wand and the door shut firmly behind them. George closed his eyes briefly at the ominous sound that seemed to seal their doom.

"Front and center boys!" said Mr. Weasley sternly. The boys shuffled forward and lined themselves up in front of the desk. Ron was already blushing and resolutely looking at the floor. He hated being in trouble with his father! It made him feel like such the naughty little boy. Fred and George didn't look quite as abashed but Arthur could tell they were nervous, as well. Fred was moving his hands about like he wasn't sure what to do with them while George was blinking quickly and pursing his lips. Arthur almost smiled at the sight of his three beloved sons looking so childlike.

"What on earth possessed you to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night, steal the car and go on this lunatic expedition?" Arthur began.

"Well," started George "I don't think it is really stealing when…"

"We had to save him!!" cried Ron. He knew the twins would spend the entire time making silly excuses but he really felt they had a real explanation. They had to help Harry. They shouldn't be punished for that!

Arthur turned his eyes on his youngest son "I see. Harry was in trouble and you needed to help is that your excuse?"

"Y…Yes!" said Ron, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"You needed to help Harry and this was the best solution you could think of? The VERY best option was taking the car you had never flown before, risking exposure to muggles, not telling anyone where you were going or why and worrying your mother half to death!! Really, RON? This was the BEST option?!" Arthur could feel real anger rising up and he almost welcomed it. He felt partially responsible for this whole escapade and he wasn't sure he could get through this without a little anger to spur him on for what he needed to do.

Ron's blush was now reaching his ears and he looked as though he might burst into tears.

"Dad" said Fred "Don't blame Ron. It was George and my idea all the way. We knew there were better ways to get Harry away from his Aunt and Uncles but we just wanted to fly the car. We talked Ron into it!"

Ron managed to bring his eyes from the floor long enough to give Fred a grateful look.

George chimed it "Yeah, Dad, we practically made Ron join in. He shouldn't be punished."

Arthur shook his head. I am glad you boys are willing to take responsibility but Ron knew very well that what you were up to was wrong. I am afraid you are all in this together. "Alright boys, do any of you have anything else to say in your defense?" Three rather shamefaced red heads shook slowly.

"Sorry, Sir" mumbled George

"Yeah…sorry" said Fred

"Yeah…" was all Ron could manage.

"We didn't mean to get your in trouble with Mum" added George.

Arthur smiled a little at this. "I think you only need to worry about the trouble your in, young man." He paused a moment and looked at each of them in turn. When he spoke again they could hear pain in his voice. "Did you even think about the fact that you could have crashed? You could have been killed…all of you AND Harry! That car hasn't been tested. It could have plummeted from the sky and we wouldn't have even known whereyou were!!"

This was almost more than the boys could take. They loved their father dearly and they couldn't stand the thought of bringing him pain.

"Well, enough said! I think the desk will hold all three of you. Drop your drawers and bend over the desk please."

"What, all of us?!" said Ron. The twins had been punished together in the past but this was a new experience for Ron.

"Yes, Ronald, all of you. You were all in this together and you shall receive your punishment side by side. Let's go! Over the desk you three, NOW!"

All three of these boys knew better than to try delay at this point but they all blushed a bit when they had to pull down their trousers and bend over in front of the others.

Arthur walked behind them and flipped up three shirts. Ron groaned as he felt his father tug his pants on down to his knees. Arthur patted Ron's bum in response. "Ron, you know the drill pants all the way to the knees."

Arthur moved over to the bookshelf and brought down a shiny new paddle. Fred had been twisting to see what his father was up to and cried out "Not a NEW one!"

Arthur allowed himself a little smile at this. "Yes, son, I had a feeling that we were still in need of a paddle in the household. I guess I was right. Eyes front, please." As Fred turned back around Arthur paused a moment to reflect on the view before him. Three very white bums side by side. Fred's was quivering slightly anticipating the feel of the paddle he had seen. Ron's was a bit more freckled than the others but really much the same. Arthur hated spanking his children and he had chosen to do it all at once to get it over with. Alright, he said to himself, time for a little change of color. Perhaps a nice shade of red'

With that he moved to one side and landed five firm swats on Ron's bottom. Ron cried out with surprise and the first one fell but he regained his composure and simply wriggled with the others. Arthur moved from son to son, delivering doses of five swats each. Ron quickly began to feel that this was far worse than an individual punishment. Listening to his brother's get their swats was like deja vous and he felt like he was getting them again.

Also, his bottom had just enough time to recover after each round that the next round was a shocking jolt. There was no getting accustomed to the feel or a numbing of the sting. Before long they were all crying out as the swats landed. More than once one of them not getting paddled would cry out when the swat landed elsewhere.

When the lecturing began Ron soon burst into tears. It was not long before the other's followed. Arthur continued to add a stern tongue lashing to the paddling. Finally, the boys were crying hard and their bottoms were now a brilliant shade of red.

"You will NOT,… SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK…., take my things without permission… SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK…or foolishly risk your lives…SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK..like that again!

Arthur finally paused, holding the paddle at the ready.

" DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!

"YES, SIR" cried out three very earnest voices.

SMACK…. SMACK…. SMACK

Arthur landed one final extremely hard swat to each bottom and set down the paddle. He gave them a moment to cry it out and them called them to him. They came to him eagerly in one big hug. The boys were muttering apologies and Arthur was soothing them, wiping their tears and moving their hair from their faces. He held each face in turn and said "I love you, son"

Three redheaded boys acknowledged their love in return.

"Alright, go apologize to your mother."

"Yes, sir" they replied and made their way to the door. Arthur watched them go shaking his head. It was quite a team, those three.


	2. Redhaired Dragon

Fred came running into his room and shut the door quickly behind him

Fred came running into his room and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Don't go out there!" He said to George "She is on a rampage."

Normally George would have assumed that Fred was speaking of his mother who had a tendency to fly off the broomhandle from time to time. But the way things had been in the Weasley household the last few weeks, George knew that it was a much younger red-headed female that Fred had just escaped.

"She's like a sleeping lion or something." Said Fred. "One wrong move and you're dinner!"

George gave him a sympathetic look. He too had felt Ginny's claws recently and it wasn't fun. "I can't believe Mum and Dad are letting her act like a crazy woman. If one of us was biting people's head's off Mum would have laid into us good!"

"They are worried about her, you know. They don't want to upset her after that whole Chamber thing. "

"Well, if she doesn't calm down soon I am moving out. This house isn't big enough for the two of us."

"Oh, and where you will go?"

"Maybe I will go and work with Charlie. Dragon's would be nice and soothing compared with our little sister!"

/

When Ginny had first arrived home for the summer after being possessed by the memory of Tom Riddle she was quiet and subdued. Molly and Arthur were so concerned they even talked to Dumbledore who suggested they simply give her as much love and support as they could. After a while, though, Ginny's started to get irritable. She would walk around the house with a scowl and lash out when anything or anyone got in her way. Molly and Arthur didn't know what to do. They had come so close to loosing her that they couldn't bring themselves to call her on her behavior. They believed she was still recovering emotionally and they were so afraid of making things worse.

/

All the Weasley's were gathered around the table. The food was ready and steaming but no one was eating. They were waiting for Ginny…again. Ginny had taken to coming later and later to supper. Molly's rule was that they all ate together so here they sat, waiting. Ron was looking at the food so longingly that Fred thought he would soon see drool trickling down his chin. Molly, was fidgeting, and glancing anxiously at the stairs.

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP

Ginny came trudging down the stairs and slammed into her place at the table without looking at anyone or offering apology. After the meal had started Ginny glanced up to see Arthur studying her with a strange expression on his face. It was not quite a look of warning but it made Ginny a little uncomfortable. She looked back to her plate and thought "Good, maybe he is annoyed."

As they continued eating Ron was wolfing down the shepherd's pie with gusto. As he reached for more rolls he bumped Ginny's glass sloshing water onto the table and onto her plate of food.

"You PIG!" Ginny shouted "Ughh, someone should feed you in a trough in the barn!"

"Ginny!" cried Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah?! Cried Ron, his face hot red "at least I am not a royal B….!"

"Don't you DARE CALL ME THAT!!" screamed Ginny. She had risen to her feet, grabbed her plate of food and drew it back ready to throw it at Ron.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!!" Arthur's voice cut the air like a knife and everyone froze including Ginny who still held the plate poised. "You will put that plate down, NOW, or I assure you, you will be one sorry young lady!"

For several seconds there was complete silence in the room. Then Ginny let go of the plate and it fell to the floor with a crash spilling its contents around her feet. "There, it is down." She turned at gave her father of look of satisfied defiance.

The tension in the air so thick that no one seemed able to move. Arthur looked in his daughter's eyes for a few moments and nodded his head as though he had just come to an understanding. He slowly placed his napkin on the table and pushed back his chair. All eyes were on him.

Ginny's defiant look faltered and she suddenly blinked and swallowed. 'What had she done!' She could feel her heart racing but she seemed unable to move or even speak as she watched her father push back his chair. It was like it was all happening in slow motion. 'oh no, oh nooo' she thought. Suddenly the spell that had kept her frozen was broken and Ginny dropped to the floor frantically picking up pieces of broken plate and scooping up food. Maybe she could undo it all somehow!

It was a strange sight, Arthur moving with slow deliberate movements, Ginny frantically trying to clean the mess and the rest of family sitting like statues with wide eyes and open mouths.

Arthur had stood up "Ginerva STOP!" Ginny froze in place still on her hands and knees. "Come with me, RIGHT NOW!" With that he turned and walked toward the study. Ginny paused only a moment before scurrying after him, a look of panic still on her face. Four heads turned and watched them go. All the boys had been summoned to the study by their father before and it was never a pleasant experience. Ginny, though, usually managed to keep out of serious trouble and mostly received scoldings or maybe a quick swat or two to her backside. This was different and it certainly seemed like their father had decided to tame the lion. They were all secretly glad they were not the ones facing their father at the moment.

Ginny paused in the doorway of the study. Her father was already seated at his desk.

"Come in, Ginny, and shut the door"

Ginny shut the door and stood with her back against it as though trying to keep as much distance between herself and her father. Arthur sighed. How he hated this! Yet, he felt he now knew exactly what his daughter needed from him and he would not fail her! If she needed at stern father to call her to account, so be it. If she needed help to feel forgiven for the things she had done while 'You Know Who' had controlled her. He was man enough to help her. If she was trying to push him to see if he loved her enough discipline her, discipline he would!

He had planned to begin with a lecture but as he watched her he could see the emotional turmoil she was in. Her expression was shifting back and forth between panic and defiance and he decided that the best course of action was direct action. He got back up from the desk and moved the chair to the middle of the room. He then went and took the paddle from the bookshelf.

Ginny's eyes flew open wide when she saw the paddle. "Nooo, daddy, please!…"

"Ginny, I know this will be your first time with the paddle but you absolutely deserve it, young lady!" With that he moved to her and took her arm. She resisted briefly but Arthur's eyes flashed in warning and she allowed herself to be led toward the chair. Arthur sat, laid the paddle on the floor by his side and reached up to undo Ginny's pants. Ginny flushed red and started to push his hands away.

"Ginerva!!" he said sternly and she moved her hands. He undid the zipper and pushed both her pants and underwear to her knees. Ginny squirmed with embarrassment. Arthur quickly tugged her over his lap, shifted her into position and began the spanking. He was quite surprised that she made no sound as the spanking began. Swat after swat landed on Ginny's bottom quickly turning it pink.

Ginny couldn't stay quiet for long, however. Soon she couldn't help wiggling and squirming under her father's firm hand. Arthur hadn't planned to spank her with his hand this long but he knew she needed him to be firm and maybe she was staying quiet because she knew she deserved this. Arthur spanked on, now working the lower bottom and tops of the thighs and Ginny was fighting the tears. Finally, Arthur raised his right leg like his father used to do when he needed his son's attention. This brought her bottom up and stretched the skin tight. Finally Ginny let out yelp and started to cry. It was like the floodgates had been opened. Arthur gave a few more swats and stopped, gently rubbing her back.

After several minutes, Ginny began to quiet. "Ginny, you and I both know that your behavior lately has been unacceptable" said Arthur.

"Y..yes sir" Ginny sniffed.

"Well it stops NOW, do you understand, young lady!"

"Yes, sir"

"Ginny, I want you to tell me that you are not to blame for the things Tom Riddle did through you." Ginny was silent. This disturbed Arthur a great deal. Did she really blame herself? He sighed and picked up the paddle and laid it across Ginny's bottom so she could feel it.

"Alright, Ginny, you did one thing wrong, you used a diary you know I would not have approved of. For that and that only, I am going to punish you." Oh how he hoped it would be enough. She had to forgive herself.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Ginny bucked on his lap as the swats landed. He hardly had the courage to go on but this must be done. Ginny was sobbing hard now.

He stopped and waited a moment. "Ginny, tell me you are not to blame!"

"I…I am not to blame for the things I did!"

"That Tom Riddle did through you" Arthur corrected.

"Now Ginny, tell me that you know you are forgiven and no one blames you." Again there was silence.

"Ginny!" Arthur said warningly and again laid the paddle on her bottom.

"I…I am forgiven and no one blames me!" Ginny said quickly.

Arthur sighed again. Oh how he hoped she believed it. "Ginny, I love you too much to allow you to behave in the way you have been behaving toward your family. You are forgiven for using the diary and no one blames you. You needed me to show you that, so you pushed and pushed until I responded. Well, I truly hope you know now that I love you too much to let you hurt yourself and your family. With that he started in with the paddle again.

After each swat Ginny cried out, no longer trying to fight the tears or to keep from making noise. Arthur gave her twelve very hard swats and then put the paddle down. He let her cry for a bit and the scooped her into his arms. He whispered his love and forgiveness as she clung to him.

" I am SOO sorry!!" She cried.

"I know my precious child. Please, please, PLEASE don't make me do that again anytime soon. I don't think I can take it!"

Ginny smiled through her tears. "YOU!, what about ME!, I definitely can not take it!"

Arthur smiled too. "Good! Then we both have the same plan…for you to behave!" He kissed the top of her head.

Arthur helped her pull up her pants. He didn't think she would want to sit for a while as he took a look at her radiating backside. He was a bit proud of himself for being able to give his little girl what she needed even though he hated every minute.

"Alright, young lady, I think you should spend the rest of the evening in your room. Mum and I will come and look in on you after a bit"

Ginny nodded. She was most willing to comply, as it would keep her away from her brother's teasing. No doubt they had heard the whole thing. She had overheard enough spankings to know the study was not very sound proof.

Arthur turned her toward the door and gave her a few very light pats on the bottom to get her moving. Ginny leaped forward as even those pats set off a sharp sting.

As she headed up to her room she was surprised to find her heart felt lighter than it had in weeks.


	3. Temper Temper

Molly was muttering under her breath as she polished her Great Grandmother's china

The Study (Episode 4 pt. 1)

Author: Rae

Molly was muttering under her breath as she polished her Great Grandmother's china. This was one task she refused to do with magic. No spell could make it shine as well as a careful hand polishing. It was one of her families few valuable heirlooms and she wanted them to be shining brilliantly when Fleur's family arrived.

"It is not right" she muttered. "Children should not be allowed to just drop out of school and go off on a dangerous mission without even telling their parents! It is NOT RIGHT! I don't care what Arthur says they are not going! Ron may be of age but he is still my son and I will NOT allow it! What are Hermione's parents thinking letting her go off with TWO BOYS ON A FOOL'S ERRAND…"

Molly's polishing was increasing in vigor as she got herself more and more riled up. It was the same conversation she had had over and over again with Arthur but he REFUSED to listen. It was like he didn't even care. He didn't even care that they could all be…CRACK!

Molly let out a yell as the cup she was holding broke under the strain of overzealous polishing. Blood immediate started to poor from the cut on her hand.

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN" Molly yelled throwing the now broken pieces of the cup into the sink where it shattered further into countless pieces.

Arthur came running into the house followed by Harry and Ron who had been helping him in the garden. "Molly what….?" He saw the blood as she held her injured hand and he ran to her giving her a quick look up and down to make sure it was only her hand that was hurt. He took out his wand and tried a quick spell that closed the wound and stopped the bleeding. He wet a cloth and began to carefully wash away the blood. He could feel her hand shaking and he looked up at her worried that she was in pain or upset. The face that looked back at him wasn't upset, it was furious!

Arthur quickly dismissed the boys back to work on the garden. When they left Arthur continued to gently wash the hand as he said "Molly, what happened here?"

Molly pulled her hand away and went for her wand. "Don't be silly, Arthur, you can see what happened. REPARO" The pieces of the cup in the sink came together, however several shards had fallen down the drain and they did not reappear leaving the cup with several chips. "DAMN!" Molly said again looking at the cup as though it had intentionally cut her hand.

"Molly!" said Arthur more sharply "What is going on?!"

"Going on?! I broke the cup!! Don't you have eyes! I broke the damn cup and there is no way I can get everything done before the wedding and …and…"

Arthur stepped forward and gently took the cup from her hand, turned her toward him and put his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't turn away.

"Did you break the cup because you were angry?"

"I don't have time for this!" Molly pushed his hand aside and stomped in the kitchen.

Arthur sighed as he heard pots and pans banging around in the kitchen. He turned and followed his wife. Molly didn't hear him come up behind her and she jumped when he again turned her toward him and this time kept a very firm hold on her shoulders.

Arthur usually avoided her when she was angry so she was quite taken aback that he was acting so stern.

"Molly, look at the me!" he said. She met his eyes and suddenly felt ashamed of her behavior.

Molly sighed "I'm sorry, dear, I'm just a little tense…the wedding and all"

Arthur shook his head. "It is more than that, Molly and you know it. I know you are stressed but you are letting your emotions take control of you. When was the last time you cursed with children around? Did that cup break because you were angry?!"

Molly looked down at the floor. "Yes, I suppose so, I …" she didn't know what to say and she was feeling a lot like a little girl in trouble.

"My dear, this has to stop! You need to calm down and get control. I know this is a lot for you right now with the wedding on top of the kids leaving school." He intentionally didn't bring up the dangerous mission fighting "You Know Who" because he didn't want to set her off. He wanted to make sure she heard what he was saying. "I think you know the penalty in this house for letting your emotions take over and losing control?"

Molly's cheeks flushed bright red. "Arthur you wouldn't!" She said in a hushed whisper.

"I will give you whatever attention you need, young lady. You know that. Don't you remember the last time?"

Remember?! How could she forget! She wriggled a bit as she recalled but that was before Charlie has born. Now, the thought was ….absurd!! She had become the main disciplinarian of the household and had raised seven children with a loving firm hand.

"Molly," Arthur called her back from her reverie. "consider this your warning, your ONLY warning. I know you have a lot to deal with and you are incredibly worried about your children and Harry and Hermione. I am not asking you stop feeling. However, you WILL NOT loose your temper and hurt yourself or others in the process. Am I making myself clear?"

Molly was silent for a while struggling with how to deal with this situation and a suddenly stern husband. Finally she responded in a fairly dismissive tone, "Yes, fine Arthur, I get the point. I'm sorry I got carried away. Now, can I please get back to work?"

Arthur let her go and he stood watching her for a minute as she started in with dinner preparations. He knew she wasn't taking him seriously. 'Well, my dear', he thought 'you had better watch yourself or you are going to find out that I am most definitely serious!'

/

The Burrow was filling up fast as people came in for the wedding. Molly was running around double-checking everything. As she came into the living room to check on the flowers she spotted Ron, Hermione, and Harry huddled in a corner and her heart nearly stopped. There they were, plotting and scheming like this was some sort of game! It was going to get them killed! She just knew it and all because they want to be heroes and not tell any adults what they are up to. 'NO!!' she thought.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING? I thought I gave you all jobs to do and here you are loafing about. I will not have it, I tell you! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!!"

Molly was livid and the teens shrunk away from her anger.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley" said Hermione

"Sorry" chimed in Ron and Harry and they bolted out of site.

Molly spun around and froze when she saw Arthur standing at the edge of living room with a large armload of flowers. The look on his face made her stomach lurch. They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds. Sounds of laughter and talking drifted in from the kitchen. Molly glanced in the direction of the doorway. Surely Arthur wouldn't start an argument in front of a houseful of people. Molly shook her head as though to dislodge the strange impression she had been having that she was child in trouble. She had more important things to worry about than Arthur's little issues.

"Flowers go over there she said with a quick wave of the hand. With that she headed of toward the kitchen.

"Molly!" The sternness in his voice made her stomach do that little flip again but after a tiny hesitation she continued on.

"Not now, Arthur, the wedding is in two days!"

/

That night Molly took a long hot bath. She was trying to relax her frayed nerves but as she slowly put the details of the wedding from her mind she could see the faces of Ron, Hermione and Harry as she had screamed at them. She saw them shrinking away from her wrath. She put her head in her hands for a moment. She didn't want them to fear her! She just wanted to protect them. Couldn't they see that?!

When the bath water got too cold to be pleasant she got out and started to prepare for bed. When she walked into the makeshift room she and Arthur were using while they had visitors she saw Arthur sitting on the edge of the bed watching her.

"Aren't you going to get ready for bed?" She asked as she began to look for her hairbrush.

"Not quite yet" he replied still watching her

After a few minutes of searching she was just as tense as before her bath. "Grrrrrrr, Where is my hairbrush!!" she practically yelled.

Arthur cocked his head "I believe I saw it in the study."

Molly growled again, wrapped her robe around her a bit tighter in case anyone was still up in the house, and stomped off toward the study. When she arrived she saw the brush lying on the desk. She gave an exasperated sigh of disgust that someone would leave her brush in such an inconvenient location and walked over to the desk. Just as her hand grasped the handle there was an ominous thud and click as the door closed and locked. Suddenly the reality of what was happening came crashing through her harried thoughts.

"Nooooooo" she said as she turned toward her husband who stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. "Arthur, please! I am barely keeping my head about me, I can't…

"Did you keep your head about you this afternoon?" He asked sharply

Molly glanced at the door afraid someone would hear. Arthur saw the look and turned toward the door "Silencio" he muttered as he waved his wand. Stepping toward Molly he waved his wand again "Mufliato."

"Alright, Molly, we have some privacy. Now, please answer the question."

His air reminded her of a cat stalking it's prey. This couldn't be happening. Not now!

"I am waiting, young lady!"

"Arthur, really? Young lady? I am the mother of seven children, one of whom is getting married in TWO DAYS! I am tired and I want to go to bed. Can't we discuss this some other time? I don't have time for your little games!"

That was most assuredly the wrong thing to say. The man who was so rarely anger was angry now. His eyes flashed.

"Game!! GAME!" Do you think that unleashing your temper on children because they were TALKING is a game?! Did you see the way they recoiled from you? I think they were afraid you were going to strike them!

Molly blushed a bit recalling the scene but her defenses were up. "They weren't doing what I asked…"

"Stop! Stop all this pretending." Arthur's anger had lessened but his tone was as stern as Molly had ever heard it. "You and I both know what this is really about. You don't want them to go. "

For a second Molly felt ready to burst into tears as she thought about loosing them but she refused to give in.

"Look, I am stressed about the wedding and let my emotions get…" She stopped as she realized the trap she was walking into.

"Please continue" said Arthur. Molly just dropped her gaze to the floor and remained silent.

Arthur sighed. He knew his wife was worried sick about the kids and she was working herself into a complete emotional breakdown. He new he had to step in and put a stop to it but this was no fun. Arthur stepped forward and removed the brush from Molly's hand. Then he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she had to look at him.

When Molly looked into his eyes she saw his concern. He was worried about her, she could tell. She could also tell that he was absolutely determined to go through with this…damn.

"My dearest wife, you know you need this. You also know that you very much deserve this! I warned you about the consequences of losing your temper. Now it is time to face them."

With that he took her by the arm and led her to the chair. He looked at it briefly and then decided instead to move to the sofa where Molly could be a bit more comfortable.

Molly let herself be led but when Arthur sat down she started to panic.

"Arthur, please! You can't…I mean… I'm a grown woman! I give spankings, I don't…." She started to move away from him but he caught her wrist.

"Molly Anne Weasley! You deserve a good sound spanking and that is what you are going to get. I don't care how old you are, young lady. Now bend over my lap, right NOW!"

With that he drew her to his side and gave her a tug She ended up over his lap with her upper body supported by the sofa. She wriggled with embarrassment but Arthur put an arm around her securing her tightly. Molly had just tossed on her robe after her bath so it was quick work to flip up her robe and expose her completely bare bottom.

Molly let out a groan at this indignity. Of course Arthur had seen her bottom countless times but in this position it was humiliating. She gave one more plea. "Arthur….Yeaahh!"

Arthur had already brought down his hand on her squirming bottom. He paused a second and then started in with fervor. Over and over again his hand came down raising a pink hue over Molly's entire bottom. Molly was feeling very sorry for herself and she didn't want to give Arthur the satisfaction of bringing her to tears. However, as Arthur made circuit after circuit around her bottom the sting was building and she started to kick and squirm.

Molly could feel her anger rising along with the heat in her bottom. Here she was managing everything in this house including preparing a wedding and she was getting spanked for it like a child! It wasn't fair!!

Arthur felt her stiffen in his grasp and he wondered what she was thinking. He stopped spanking for a moment and asked "Molly, why are you getting this spanking?"

Silence

"Molly Anne!" Arthur said landing three very hard swats.

"Because, I guess I am expected to do EVERYTHING and never show that I am frazzled or stressed at ALL" Molly spat out.

Arthur was still for a few moments.

"Why are you stressed?"

"WHY AM I STRESSED!! I am planning a wedding in case you hadn't noticed!"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT Arthur was placing stinging swats on Molly's sit spot.

"Let's get to the truth, shall we? Try again" He continued to land swat after swat on that tender location making Molly release a gasp.

"Ahhh, right now I am stressed because my husband seems determined that I won't be able to sit comfortably at my son's wedding…EAHHH"

"Hmmm, still not the real answer, my dear. Maybe some more incentive." With that he picked up her hair brush and began to cover her bottom with sharp stinging spanks.

This was a whole new level of pain and Molly was quickly loosing her resolve.

"Hmmm, Arthur please, AHHHH, I'm sorry!!"

"I'm afraid we must keep at this until we get to the truth, my dear. Let's try again. Why have you been so upset lately that you have completely lost your temper TWICE and are lashing out at those you love dearly?"

Again Molly's mind flashed back to the way she had treated Ron, Harry and Hermione this morning. What was she thinking? She didn't want to act like that. Meanwhile the sting in her bottom was becoming absolutely unbearable. Suddenly she burst into sobs and hid her face in her arms.

Arthur's voice was now soft and he slowed the spanking and lightened the swats.

"Why are you so angry, Molly?"

"I can't loose them!" she sobbed "I can't let them go off where I can't keep them safe! Oh Arthur, I can't bear it! I'm so sorry! I am so sorry. I just am so worried it has to burst out!"

Arthur dropped the brush and reached down and brought Molly into a tight embrace. He gently rocked her as she cried and kissed the top of head.

When her crying started to slow he moved her so she could look into his face. "Molly, I can't promise they will be safe. You know that. There comes a time in ones life when they have to do what needs to done no matter the cost. Harry has a job to do and as unfair as it is, he is going to do it no matter what. Ron is loyal and courageous enough to help him. We have to let him. We can't let Harry do this alone."

Molly nodded and buried her face in Arthur's shoulder again. "I know." she whispered. I am sorry, Arthur! I shouldn't have tried to keep all this inside.

"No, dearest, you should know by know that you are no good at bottling up your emotions. You have to let them out or they end up controlling you. That is why you found yourself over my knees. "

Molly wriggled again, ashamed of having just been spanked (hard!) by her husband. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Hmmm, I know my dear Mollywobbles. It is over and I think it is time for bed. We have a busy few days ahead of us!"

He helped her up and she tenderly rubbed her bottom hissing at the sting. "Did you have to use the brush? She asked a bit accusingly"

"With a woman as stubborn as you?" he laughed. "I could wear out my hand before you would see the error of your ways!" He put is arm around her and led her to bed.


	4. Not in the Family

Arthur was sitting at a small table in the living room tinkering with what looked like a tangled mass of wires and electrical p

Arthur was sitting at a small table in the living room tinkering with what looked like a tangled mass of wires and electrical plugs and sockets. Molly was sitting on the sofa flipping through the latest copy of Witch Weekly and humming pleasantly to herself.

They both looked up expectantly toward the fireplace when they heard the whooshing sound that always precedes someone popping their head in for a chat. Perhaps it was Bill or Charlie. The house seemed a bit quiet now that all the kids were either moved out or off to school. They both gave a start however at the head that appeared.

Severus Snape was looking at them out of the flames. Arthur jumped up and went to the fireplace. "Severus!…Uh, it is good to see you" he said stumbling a bit to find words in his surprise.

"Arthur, " said Snape without any warmth "I have a young man here who has something he needs to say to you. Can we come through?"

Molly was now standing beside her husband and her anger was already rising. What had they done now!? She was positive that Fred or George was behind this unexpected visit from the potions master.

Snape's head disappeared momentarily. Soon there was another whooshing sound and a pale faced, rather thin youth stepped out of the fireplace. He looked around the room with utter disdain as his eyes took in the warn sofa and hodgepodge of cheap knickknacks that Molly used to try and cheer up the room. If anything, the look of disdain heightened as he turned to look at Arthur and Molly in their slightly tattered robes.

Molly and Arthur didn't have time to say anything to the young man before there was another whooshing sound and Snape joined them in the living room. Arthur managed to get over his shock and said "Welcome, Severus and…Draco is it?"

"I am very sorry to disturb you." Snape said in his usual drawl. "However, Mr. Malfoy needs to speak with you, Arthur. Draco!" Snape spoke sharply and Draco suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable and glanced at Molly.

"Arthur noted the boys discomfort and said "Right, perhaps we should go to the study?" He looked at Severus and Snape nodded his assent, grabbing Draco's arm and ushering him firmly after Arthur. When they entered the study, Snape shut the door behind them and turned a glare that would melt steel on Draco, obviously expecting him to speak.

Draco paled even further under that look and dug into his pocket. Then he handed Arthur a small item. Arthur held out his hand and took it. It was a wristwatch. "Where did you get this?" he said, utterly perplexed.

"I take it you recognize it, Arthur?" said Snape

"Yes, we confiscated in on a raid at the beginning of summer. It has been charmed to slowly tighten on the wearer's wrist until all circulation is cut off. It is a horrible object, actually. Several muggles had to have their hands amputated! It is virtually impossible to get off once it is put on!"

Snape eyes were burning holes into Draco as Arthur spoke. Draco looked as though he might vomit.

"I didn't know!!" He spat out. "I was just having some fun! I didn't even know what it did!"

"You mean you put this on someone?" Arthur said sharply

Draco clammed up again. Snape responded. "It was a near thing. I found Mr. Malfoy and a few of his friends holding down a young student trying to put this on the child's wrist. After a little "encouragement" Draco admitted that on occasion he accompanies his father to the ministry and the last time he decided to steal this out of your office." Snape was practically shaking with anger.

Arthur looked with complete amazement at Draco. "You stole this from the ministry?! Do you know how serious of a crime that is, son? It is tampering with evidence! It can get your thrown into Azkaban!"

Draco's head jerked up at this last statement. "Well….it's your fault! You just left it lying around….You didn't even know it was missing until now! You're the one who will be in trouble. You can't blame me!!"

Arthur could see the boy was just desperately trying to shift the blame in his fear and was about to try and calm him down but Snape stepped in.

"DRACO! You will cease your disrespect at once!" Draco instantly looked to the floor with a look of shame.

"Arthur" continued Snape "Do you plan on pressing charges?"

"What? Well no, the boy didn't know what he was doing. I do think there needs to be come consequences, though. I mean, he stole property and was trying to bully another student. It could have had very unfortunate results if you hadn't stopped them in time." Arthur focused an extremely disapproving look on Draco.

"Oh, I can assure you Arthur there will be very serious consequences." Snape's tone as he said this, made Draco shiver. "First, however, I think Mr. Malfoy has something he needs to say to you."

Draco looked as though he was considering Azkaban as a better option, but he managed to spit out. "Sorry"

"Mr. Malfoy! You will look Mr. Weasley in the face and offer him a real apology for your abominable behavior!"

"Draco's head lifted up to face Arthur's and he squared his shoulders and said. "I am very sorry, sir, to have stolen from you. I wasn't thinking about it being evidence in a crime I only wanted to…well, I'm sorry."

Arthur held his eyes with an appraising look. "Are you, young man? I hope you are. This is very serious." He paused still holding Draco's gaze. Finally Draco blushed and dropped his eyes again to the floor. "Well, I am sure that Professor Snape will deal with you appropriately. I am satisfied. We all make mistakes." He moved toward the door ready to show them out. Draco made to follow him but Snape put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Arthur" said Snape "I have a small request." Arthur paused and turned back toward the pair.

"Mr. Malfoy will receive a weeks detention and a letter will be sent home to his parents informing them of what has happened and how Draco was punished."

"Whatever you think is appropriate" said Arthur thinking Snape was simply wanting convince him that Draco would be adequately punished.

"However", continued Snape "I am also this boys Godfather, though that is not generally known. I have in the past, outside of school, had reason to punish him and I have his parents permission to do so."

Arthur didn't know where this was heading. He glanced at Draco and saw the young man looking at Snape with an expression of horror.

"I believe that this matter calls for a more 'traditional' form of punishment but I am afraid that is not permitted at the moment at Hogwarts."

"I see" said Arthur not actually sure that he did completely see, but he had an idea.

"I was wondering if you would permit me a few moments to discipline the boy, Godfather to Godson."

"Here?" asked Arthur

"Well, it needs to be away from Hogwarts, and the study of the man he stole from seems an apropos place to administer his correction."

"Professor NO!!"

"Silence, Mr. Malfoy! You have no say in this matter."

"Arthur's eyes narrowed as he studied Snape. "What exactly do you plan on doing to him, Severus?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I am not going to harm him, Arthur. Well, at least there will be no lasting harm. I plan to administer a well-earned spanking and perhaps a paddling if you have the appropriate equipment. I believe you spank your children, don't you?"

Draco groaned as Snape said the word "spanking." He was now blushing to the tips of his ears.

Arthur glanced at Draco. 'Well, he certainly deserves it, he thought. If he were my boy I would tan his hide. Even so, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now.'

"Alright, Severus. The paddle is there on the shelf if you want it. I will leave you two alone."

"Perhaps you should stay, Arthur"

"NOO! Cried Draco in a desperate voice."

"I don't think so, Severus. I am sure you are capable of showing young Malfoy the error of his ways without needing me to witness. I will wait outside."

With that Arthur left the room and Snape rounded on Malfoy.

"Sir, no, please! I am sorry!" Draco held his hands up as if to ward off the angry potions master.

"Oh, you will be quite a bit more sorry by the time we finish, Mr. Malfoy. Now it has been a while, do I need to review the rules?"

"No, sir" Draco now looked completely dejected.

"Alright, then I expect you to do as I instruct without complaint. Don't push me Draco! You deserve this punishment and I am going to make sure you understand how very serious this is."

Snape went to the shelf and removed the paddle. Draco swallowed hard but didn't say anything. Snape then moved to the armless chair and sat down. "Remove your robe and come here, Draco."

"Draco silently did as he was instructed."

"Tell me why you are going to be spanked?"

"Draco shut his eyes for a moment as Snape spoke. He couldn't believe this was happening…in the Weasley's STUDY!!"

"I…I took"

"Stole!"

"Stole the watch from Mr. Weasley's office."

"Why?"

"Why, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy" Snape said with impatience "why did you steal the watch?"

"I thought it probably did something cool."

"hmmm, and why else?" Draco was silent "Draco! Do I need to remind you that one of the rules is that you answer my questions honestly. Or do we need to have a preliminary session over my knee?"

"No, sir! I…I was trying to…I wanted to do something mean to Mr. Weasley." Draco muttered not sure how to express his motivation but he certainly didn't want an extra spanking and Snape always seemed to know if he was telling the truth.

"Has Mr. Weasley ever done anything to you to make you want to get back at him?"

"No, but…"

"But what, Mr. Malfoy?"

"He's just, you know, we are sort of enemies."

"You mean your families."

"Yeah…"

"Yes, sir!"

"I mean yes, sir"

"Draco, that is completely childish! You are a young man, now. Think about what you did. You snuck into a man's office and stole a trinket out of spite because you think your family has some sort of feud? It is petty! You are better than that, Mr. Malfoy. Then, you bully Collin Creevy and try and use this item when you had NO IDEA what it would do. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir, but I really didn't know…"

"It doesn't matter!" Snapped Snape "You knew it would do harm. Are you no better than a common bully, Draco?!"

The remark stung and Draco didn't know how to respond.

"I am sorry, sir. I thought it was just a prank, a joke."

"It was no joke, Mr. Malfoy, and neither is this." With that Snape quickly moved Draco over his lap and tugged down his slacks and underwear. Draco began to struggle and Snape brought his hand down with full force. "Stop this at once. I decide how this spanking proceeds and you will receive it on the bare!"

Draco stopped struggling and Snape finished his preparations. He didn't waste any more words. He felt there was no question about what Draco had done wrong. It was time for the lesson to be imparted.

Swat after swat landed on Draco's upturned bottom. Snape was spanking him harder than he ever had before and Draco was kicking and yelling in a matter of minutes. Draco had always been vocal during spankings so Snape just ignored the racket and continued his assault. He covered every part of Draco's bottom and upper thighs. After he had turned it a dark pink began to focus on the area where bottom met thigh. Draco started fighting furiously. "Draco, stop that right now!" Snape warned. Draco kept squirming and yelling so Snape trapped his legs between his own and kept going. By the time he paused Draco was sobbing and his bottom was looking well punished. Snape picked up the paddle and Draco pleaded. "Please,not the paddle! I'm sorry"

Snape knew that Draco had had about as much as he could take so his response was rather sympathetic. "Twelve with the paddle, Draco. You can take it. Twelve swats and it will be over."

Draco cried out with each swat and sobbed in between. When Snape finished Draco's bottom was a fiery red. Snape allowed him to cry across his knees for a bit and then he helped him to stand. Draco quickly pulled up his pants despite the obvious pain that this caused him. Snape looked at Draco and shook his head. "Draco, Draco," he said and gave the boy a quick hug. "You have learned your lesson I hope?" Snape said, not unkindly. "Yes, sir" said Draco wiping his eyes.

"Alright, it is over, then" said Snape. "You will still receive your detentions but as far as I am concerned you have paid the price and all is forgiven."

"Will you…?"

"Yes, I am afraid I will still have to write to your parents but I will explain how you have been disciplined and suggest that that be enough punishment."

Draco gave his Godfather a grateful look. He didn't want to face another spanking from his father.

After a bit, Snape moved to the door and held it for Draco to leave the study. Draco walked shamefaced out the door trying not to look and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley who were trying to look busy in the other room. Snape took Draco's arm gently and guided him to the fireplace.

"Thank you, Arthur…and Molly" Said Snape. Arthur inclined his head in response.

As they approached the fire, Draco paused and turned back to Mr. Weasley. "I am really sorry, sir."

"I know, son." Said Arthur. Perhaps you can visit again under more pleasant circumstances. He gave Draco a kind smile and Draco managed a weak smile in return. Snape patted him on the shoulder and handed him the floo powder.


End file.
